


В любви как на войне

by WebKitten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebKitten/pseuds/WebKitten
Summary: Для тех, кто не умеет вовремя сложить оружие, любовь — всего лишь еще одно поле боя. И превратить домашний очаг в очаг сражений легче легкого.





	В любви как на войне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [War of Affections](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341220) by Bizzle. 



Для тех, кто не умеет вовремя сложить оружие, любовь — всего лишь еще одно поле боя. И превратить домашний очаг в очаг сражений легче легкого. 

В первую ночь попытка обнять Саске после секса закончилась для Наруто синяком под глазом и одиночеством до утра. Саске в гневе удалился на жесткий диван гостиной — подальше от оскорбительных телячьих нежностей. 

Расстроенный и негодующий Наруто долго крутился под одеялом, обдумывая, как покончить с учиховой ласкофобией. Ближе к полуночи комнату осветила лисья улыбка (Саске любя называл Наруто лисом — «чокнутым лисом»). Вновь поверив в свою гениальность, Наруто повернулся на другой бок и безмятежно заснул.

Во вторую ночь не успевший отдышаться после секса Саске был схвачен, скручен и «приговорен к лучшим обнимашкам в жизни. Потому что так должно быть, теме». Ничуть не убежденный, Саске ловко вывернулся из захвата и придавил Наруто к матрацу. Такое развитие событий, хотя и шло вразрез с планами Наруто, особых нареканий не вызвало. Но увы — Саске лишь нагло ухмыльнулся и издевательски побарабанил пальцами по обездвиженным запястьям любовника. Наруто попытался разъяренно фыркнуть — но смог лишь обиженно надуться. Саске чмокнул его в кончик носа, исключительно чтобы позлить (сработало великолепно), поднялся и, не одеваясь, гордо уплыл в гостиную.

Наруто скорчил рожу, вскочил с кровати и швырнул в спину бесчувственного ублюдка подушкой. 

На третью ночь, после короткого совещания с Шикамару, которое закончилась обоюдным согласием больше никогда и ни за что тему «секс и Саске» не обсуждать, Наруто решил сменить тактику. Он терпеливо дожидался своего часа: едва их бедра остановились, а Саске прекратил выгибаться и царапать ему спину (чертовски больно, между прочим) — Наруто ринулся в бой.

Вцепившись в Учиху мертвой хваткой, атаковал его рот губами и языком. Саске слабо протестовал и отталкивал ласкающие руки, но Наруто не поддавался. Поскуливая, он уткнулся носом во влажную от пота шею и раздвинул коленом все еще дрожащие бедра.

— Маньяк, — выдохнул Саске. Но ласки воспринял благосклонно.

Они рухнули на взмокшие простыни во второй, а потом и в третий раз — ведь Наруто невероятно вынослив (а Саске это невероятно заводит, только тсс! — это страшная тайна). И вот тогда Наруто закинул на бурно вздымающую грудь Учихи руку и испустил победный рык. Совершенно измотанный Саске не смог даже нахмуриться, но лисье коварство плана оценил сполна.

— Ублюдок, — прохрипел он. И, засыпая в объятиях Наруто, поклялся отомстить.

В четвертую ночь секса не было. С разных концов комнаты они медленно, очень медленно приближались к кровати — и встретились на ее середине. Потом замерли, ожидая, кто сделает первый ход. Конечно же, его сделал Наруто — и, едва завидя крадущуюся руку, Саске с наслаждением избил его подушкой. 

И вот это стало для Наруто последней каплей — ведь он просто пытался выразить свои чувства «этому ледяному ублюдку». Без единого звука он налетел на любовника и в припадке страстного бешенства врезал ему по носу. В ответ разъяренный Саске вцепился в него ногтями, пронзительно вереща «мозги с горошину!» в ответ на менее громкие «сосулька в заднице!». 

Когда с любовной схваткой было покончено — а ударов было намного больше, чем нежных слов — мальчишки есть мальчишки, — они уселись так далеко друг от друга, как только позволяла до полу продавленная посередине двуспальная кровать, и решительно уставились в разные стороны. Пауза затягивалась. Обычно она затягивалась до зари и запаха утреннего кофе, но сегодня Наруто решил быть умнее. 

— Просто ты фригидный ублюдок, — жалобно протянул он и лягнул Саске под одеялом. Не совсем извинение, но все-таки.

Саске это ни капли не тронуло.

— Ну и смирись. Мне не нравится, когда ты меня душишь.

— В объятиях, черт тебя подери! — Заорал Наруто. Хотя и понимал, что это глас вопиющего в пустыне — Саске никогда его не услышит. Наруто нравилось выказывать свою любовь, а Саске… Саске, понятное дело, предпочитал быть ублюдком. Он не целовался по утрам, не обнимался на прощание, не говорил «я люблю тебя» просто так. Саске просто был другим.

И иногда Наруто ненавидел его за это, но и любил не меньше. От сложности их запутанных отношений у него болела голова и сжималось сердце. Черт, а ведь он терпеть не мог вести себя как плаксивая девица. Уж слишком это было похоже на Саске.

— Как скажешь, — проворчала упомянутая плаксивая девица и бросила мрачный взгляд на будильник. — Уже поздно, а у меня завтра миссия. Если ты исчерпал поводы для драки, я ложусь спать. 

Хмурый Наруто закинул на него ногу и раздраженно потыкал ногтями голую ступню Саске. 

— Как скажешь, теме.

Теме, как всегда, ушел от разговора об их отношениях. 

Не реагируя на оскорбление, Саске отодвинулся и завернулся в жуткое одеяло с оранжевой подкладкой, которое Наруто купил для них с месяц назад. 

— Спокойной ночи, Наруто.

— Да. Конечно. Спокойной.

Эх, Наруто, плохи твои дела.  
________________________________________

Он считал овец, трещины на потолке, собак и кошек, чуть слышно шныряющих по соседним улицам, но сон не приходил. Какая-то мысль зудела в голове, не давала уснуть, настойчиво подталкивала к выбору. Наконец Саске прекратил борьбу и погрузился в размышления. 

Ведь Наруто ему далеко не безразличен, чтобы он там ни говорил. Наруто разбудил в нем нечто, что он считал давно умершим, и… что ж, надо признать — Саске это нравилось. Этот человек умеет наполнить жизнь светом и радостью, даже жизнь, где не осталось места мечтам о кровной мести и абсолютной силе. Наруто умеет все исправить, и разве Саске не должен ему хоть что-то взамен? Убежденная вера Наруто спасла ему жизнь — и не только жизнь, если честно.

Что ни говори, а человек, который так к нему относится, заслуживает большего. Черт. Придется идти на уступки. И если совсем уж честно, он даже этому рад. 

Хотя нет, совсем уж честным он быть не готов. Пока что. Хорошего понемножку. 

Набравшись решимости, Саске потянулся к Наруто и потыкал его в плечо.

— Эй, уссуратонкаши, — прошептал он. 

Наруто обернулся с раздраженным шипением:

— Чего тебе, теме? Я тут заснуть пытаюсь. 

Не говоря ни слова, Саске забросил руку на спину Наруто и крепко прижался к нему всем телом.

«Ты чертов идиот, так что радуйся, что я люблю тебя» — растаяли в воздухе несказанные слова.

— Э-э, — Наруто привычно блеснул красноречием, не сводя с Саске глаз.

Саске зарылся лицом в его шею и вздохнул. Тупица.

Гейм, сет, схватка выиграна. Сердце Наруто замерло и сладко заныло. «И все-таки мой теме что-то чувствует», — подумал он с нежностью, крепко обнял Саске и ощутил себя настоящим триумфатором. Ха, он так и знал, что этим закончится.

Правда.  
________________________________________

В первый день их новой жизни, то бишь на следующее утро, Наруто попробовал на улице взять Саске за руку. Саске в праведном гневе вырвал ему три ногтя.

Победа в битве — еще не победа в войне.


End file.
